<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ant Farm by reigningqueenofwords</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28302618">Ant Farm</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords'>reigningqueenofwords</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Real Life Superhero [46]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:34:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,290</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28302618</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>dean x reader - Relationship, mary x john</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Real Life Superhero [46]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1517432</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ant Farm</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Once John had explained how he had gotten there to you both, Dean sighed. “You should talk to Mom.” He nodded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You nodded in agreement. “Probably a good idea.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>John shrugged. “Yeah, guess so.” He sighed. “It’s just been so damn long. I’m a different person </span>
  <span>now.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So is she.” Dean shrugged. “And I’m sure she’s worried.” He thought out loud. “I’ll get her out here. Let you two catch up.” He stood and helped you up. “I’ll catch Sam up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>John nodded, sighing. “Nice meeting you, sweetheart.” He looked at you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nice meeting you, too, John.” You smiled before following Dean. “Now Hunter has both grandparents.” You mused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean kissed your head. “Always so positive.” He said fondly. “I hope that things go okay between them. Last time I saw them in a room together I was like 4. The night of the fire.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You hugged him gently before you went to get Mary. “I’m sorry.” You said softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hugged you back tightly. “It really helps that you’re here.” He told you. “It really does.” He pulled back to peck your lips. “Thank you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You smiled up at him. “You’re welcome. You don’t have any other family that’s going to show up, right?” You said playfully. “Or should I start making a nice big family meal?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He laughed. “I think it’s just them for now.” He squeezed you. “Let’s go get mom.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You nodded and followed him, smiling reassuringly at Mary as she stood. “You should go talk to him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean nodded. “He’s just as scared.” He told her. “Might as well get it out of the way, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Probably.” She agreed. “How do I look?” The question made everyone smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like yourself.” You told her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She grinned at that and patted your back before walking out to face her husband. For the first time in ages. Although, it would be even longer for him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean sat with his brother and began explaining all the stuff John had told him. You tidied around the room, although it didn’t need it. You just wanted to be doing something. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam nodded along, frowning every so often. He signed slowly to Dean, asking if he seemed different. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He thought for a moment, and shrugged. “He’s a bit more laid back, but I think that’s him taking everything in.” He told him. “Me and Y/N, Hunter, mom being back…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam nodded, giving an understanding shrug. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Think they’ll be okay?” You asked. “She was worried.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean rubbed at his chin. “I don’t know. He’s kind of a ladies man.” He told you. “Hunting changed him from loving husband to...hunter.” He held up his hands. “Hey, it’s the life.” He said quickly as you gave him a knowing look. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sammy isn’t like that.” You teased. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He is. Just not as much.” Dean pointed out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam grinned, making you laugh. “Sam!” You shook your head. “I never would have guessed!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s a real Don Juan when he wants to be.” Dean nudged him. “Although, girls do tend to die…” He teased.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam looked truly offended at that and you came over to hug him. “Awe, I’m sure you had nothing to do with that.” Sam gave Dean a pointed look before hugging you back. Dean smirked and shrugged. </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Mary held her mug as she listened to John talk, nodding as she focused intently. “Wow.” She breathed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nodded. “Yeah. Not the excitement I look for these days.” He chuckled lightly. “And you? Been here a while?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Two or three years, I guess. Been crazy for a while, so time just flies.” She nodded. “It’s been nice helping the boys.” She smiled softly. “And Y/N is sweet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She seems like.” John grinned. “So, we’re gonna be grandparents?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We are!” Mary said happily. “Well, already are. Dean has a two year old daughter.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>John raised his eyebrows. “I haven’t seen any daughter running around.” He noted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She lives with her mother.” She told him. “I haven’t met her yet. Her birthday was in March. That’s when we all found out. Or, me and Y/N at least.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Man, I’ve missed a lot.” He shook his head with a chuckle. “Never thought I’d see Dean so in love, or with kids!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know.” Mary beamed. “It’s a great time for you to drop in.” She chuckled. “I hope to go see Katie soon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Katie.” He grinned. “Cute name.” He mused. “Wonder what she looks like. Like Dean, or her momma?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Has Dean’s eyes and smile.” She nodded. “Haven’t met her in person but her pictures are cute.” She told him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He smiled as she did. “How about we go get a drink?” He asked her. “Really get to catch up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She smiled softly and nodded. “Okay.” She got up. “I’ll go tell them we’re going out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nodded, winking at her. “I’ll get the car ready.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You even know where they are?” She smirked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He blinked, then shook his head. “I don’t.” He rubbed the back of his neck. “So, maybe I’ll wait here for you.” He chuckled slightly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She grinned and nodded, rushing to tell you all. She found you laughing and was thankful you seemed so laid back. She waved you all down when you looked worried. “We’re going for drinks.” She smiled. “Wanted to let you know so you don’t think I was kidnapped.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean smirked. “You still got it, ma.” He wiggled his brows. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She rolled her eyes, laughing. “We’ll be back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Be careful.” You smiled at her. “And have a good time. You deserve it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks.” She went to hug you all quickly before rushing out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You looked at Dean, smiling. “That’s adorable.” You said excitedly. “They’re like a couple of teenagers.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gross. But I agree.” Dean smiled. “Let’s just hope they aren’t as handsy.” He made a face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Awe, that’d be cute.” You smiled, wanting them to be just as happy as they were when they were younger. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam and Dean made the same face again and shook their head. You laughed at that. “C’mon, let’s go check on Cas’ farm.” You got up, holding your hand out to Dean.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He took it happily and ruffled Sam’s hair. “You comin’?” He asked him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam nodded, smiling softly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I have the PO Box keys for you boys.” You nodded. “So we can start ordering baby clothes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m pretty sure we already have a cart full.” Dean chuckled. “Each.” He grinned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You smiled widely at that. “Can’t wait to see them.” You told them. “I bet they’re great.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sam found some with Harry Potter houses.” Dean nodded. “Tried making me take a Pottermore quiz. Whatever that is.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m a Gryffindor according to that.” You smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam looked happy to hear that and patted your head. “Nerds.” Dean chuckled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You and Sam hi-fived, looking proud. “You love it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do.” Dean admitted, sitting in front of the ant farm. “They are fast, aren’t they?” He mumbled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You nodded, leaning down next to him. “I wonder how Cas can tell which is which.” You watched them create their little tunnels. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Simple.” Cas smiled as he appeared. “To me, at least.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re a literal angel, man.” Dean sighed. “They all look the same to me.” He shrugged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Same, here.” You giggled. “It’s interesting to watch, though.” You noted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Perhaps we can become beekeepers.” Cas suggested. The three of you looked at him curiously. “Or is that not a good idea?” He blinked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where would we put something like that?” You asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He thought for a moment. “I’m not sure.” He admitted. “I hadn’t thought that far ahead.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You smiled softly. “It’s tough work.” You chuckled. “Especially with a baby on the way.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will focus on the ants, then.” He nodded. “That seems to be the best idea.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ll do great with them.” Dean nodded. “Your first pets.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cas beamed. “Then maybe a hamster?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We already have a child already, Dean.” You said affectionately. “But hamsters are actually kind of mean.” You told him. “They are more prone to biting.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cas hummed. “A kitten?” He asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As long as </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> clean the litter box.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can do that.” Cas nodded enthusiastically. “I enjoy animals.” Sam and him silently had a conversation about zoos. “We should free them!” He gasped. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Free who?!” You asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All the animals!” Cas exclaimed. “The penguins…at the zoo.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You blinked. “They are usually safer there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam nodded in agreement. “Oh, I didn’t realize.” Cas mused. “Perhaps we can visit one?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe we can bring Katie when we visit? Make a family day and do the photo booth thing?” You suggested to Dean. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean nodded instantly. “I’d love that.” He agreed. “I’m sure that Katie would, too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is she nice?” Cas asked. “I’d love to meet her one day, if that’s alright with her mother, of course.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure she’d be fine with it.” Dean nodded. “And she’s really nice.” He said happily. “Katie is a very perky kid.” He chuckled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You smiled at that. “She is.” You agreed. “I think she would love Cas.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who doesn’t?” Dean chuckled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Crowley.” You teased. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cas made a face and nodded. “I would have to agree with that one.” He looked at you. “He has redeemed himself slightly with Hunter.” He noted. “It took me by surprise.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone nodded in agreement. </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Sitting at the bar, Mary smiled at John. “I can’t believe we’re here.” She shook her head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shit, me, either.” He laughed. “Not going to complain, though.” He ordered them another round. “You don’t have another fella in your life, do you sweetheart?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nope.” She told him. “Too busy watching after the boys, and hunting.” She told him. “You?” She asked worriedly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shook his head. “Only been back a couple months, and only had one thing in mind- find the boys. Didn’t expect for you, Y/N, or grandkids!” He laughed. “It’s awesome, though. It’s an entire package.” He looked over the moon. “Never thought I’d get the chance to be a granddad!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m glad you’re here for that.” She beamed. “I never saw Dean as the family type, either, but here we are.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hell, no. Neither did I.” He shook his head. “Sam, sure. Never, ever Dean.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s what I said.” She agreed. “But, it seems good for him. She’s good for him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not his usual type.” He sipped from his beer. “He told me she was ‘feisty’ and ‘beautiful’, and he wanted her from the time he saw her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s adorable.” She smiled proudly. “Seems you did pretty good by our boys.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nah, I don’t take credit.” He shook his head. “That was...that was all Dean, sweetheart.” He swallowed. “Made that boy grow up so fast.” He sighed, shaking his head, his eyes full of regret. “Never got to be a damn kid.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mary rubbed his back. “You did what you thought was best. And he’s happy now. That’s what matters.” She said gently. “I was pretty upset to come back to my son’s being hunters, but I see you didn’t let them just get by. You taught them to hunt well, but you also taught them to be gentlemen.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>John smiled at that. “That I did.” He agreed. “Always be respectful.” He told her. “Always treat a lady right, the elders, everyone.” He said easily. “Teachers and all that. Whenever they actually had time to learn.” He sighed. “I was so damn proud when Sam went to Stanford.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She smiled, remembering when he had told her and feeling just as proud. “He’s a very smart boy. Man, now.” It was still so strange to her. “No matter what, we should be proud of them. And our future grand baby.” She took a swig of her beer. “She’s going to talk to Dean about his middle name being ‘Samual’.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The name lives on.” He chuckled. “Let’s just hope he has a more normal life.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re going to all make sure of it.” She patted his leg. “He’s got all of us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That mean you don’t mind me staying?” He smirked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mary smirked right back at him. “Not at all, old man.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He threw his head back in a laugh. “Man, I missed you.” He told her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good to hear.” She smiled. “I’m glad you asked me out on a drink, Winchester.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He grinned. “Me, too, Mary. Me, too.” He looked at her like he had all those years ago. “Let’s take the long way back?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She nodded. “Let's.” She drank down the rest of her drink before tugging him out. It was so weird to be at peace so quickly with him being back, but she wasn't questioning it. She did what felt best. “You gonna stay at the bunker with us?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you all don’t mind.” He nodded. “I’m sure there are plenty of rooms in that place. Can’t wait to see the nursery.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The boys will be happy.” She nodded, smiling. “And it’s cute.” She told him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t even remember how to hold a baby.” He chuckled. “Been so damn long.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ll be a natural.” She patted his arm as they got back in the car. “He’ll adore you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m glad I’ve gotten this chance.” He nodded. “I’m glad I got to see you all over again. Even years down the line. Made everything worth it.” He glanced at her. “Sure you don’t mind me lookin’ like an old man?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She chuckled, glancing out the window. “You’re a very good looking old man, so I’m not complaining.” She told him honestly. “You aged well.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm.” He grunted with a smirk. “You look the same. Just as beautiful as ever.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She blushed and shook her head. “Your sweet talkin’ won’t work on me anymore. Not as quickly, anyway.” She teased. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He laughed, nodding. “Challenge accepted, sweetheart.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>